<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surnames by KatieBethBug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637043">Surnames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBethBug/pseuds/KatieBethBug'>KatieBethBug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, i love it tho, it was a dumb little scene that came to mind at like 2:30 am, it's cute y'all, proposal, super short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBethBug/pseuds/KatieBethBug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the defeat of the Archdemon Urthemiel, Alistair and Eda share a quiet moment in Arl Eamon's estate in Denerim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Maker's Breath Canon Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surnames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Eda?” Alistair asked, staring down at the quill in his hand and the parchment on the desk in front of him. She hummed her acknowledgment of his question from her place by the fire. A book rested in her lap.</p><p>The country was in celebration. The Blight had been defeated, the monarchy reaffirmed in Queen Anora, and the Grey Wardens were once again the heroes of legend rather than wanted men. The little party had mostly dispersed: Wynne had returned to the Circle, working to find a new First Enchanter to replace Irving. Shale had joined her, to the surprise of all. Oghren had wandered off, likely to frequent tavern after tavern. And Morrigan had disappeared into the night just after the battle, leaving a litany of questions that would not soon be answered in her wake. Alistair and Eda were still processing what had happened that night. The pair had only spoken of it twice in the week since.</p><p>Alistair continued, “I am writing a letter to the wardens in Orlais.” Eda quirked a brow but kept her eyes trained on the tome. “And I have to sign my name.” Another hum came from Eda’s corner. He turned to look at her. Feeling his gaze upon her, Eda looked up and gave him a small, slightly confused smile. “Is it too informal to just sign it as ‘Warden Alistair’?”</p><p>She considered his question for a moment before shrugging, “Not terribly. Though a surname wouldn’t go amiss.”</p><p>He placed the quill into the inkwell and with his newly empty hand, scratched at the back of his neck, “Ah, you see, there is the problem. Since I forfeited my claim to the crown, Anora forbade I use the name ‘Theirin’. So, I don’t exactly have one.” Eda squinted a bit, looking up as if she was studying the stonework in the ceiling of their chamber. Alistair continued, “I suppose I could use Guerrin. I did use it quite a bit when I was a child, but it feels wrong to lie to the other wardens.”</p><p>Eda looked back down to her book, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of her lips, a light pink blush beginning to bloom on her porcelain skin. In a light tone, she said, “You could use Amell, if you’d like.”</p><p>Alistair shrugged again, “I don’t know how using your name would be any better than using Arl Eamon’s; I would still be lying to the wardens.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She placed her handkerchief into the book and closed it. Alistair chewed on his bottom lip and twirled his finger around the end of the feather quill. Eda stood from her chair and put the book down in the seat. She walked across the room, cloth flats muffling her steps against the flagstone floor. She leaned over Alistair, wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.</p><p>Absentmindedly, he reached up and stroked his hand through her hair. “I know, I know, I’m making a tunnel into the Deep Roads. It isn’t that important.”</p><p>Eda smiled and shook her head a little, “I said you could use Amell.”</p><p>“I know,” he responded, slightly shaking his head. He fanned the ink on the parchment with his hand, speeding the drying process. “I-“ he moved to protest again. Gently, with her left hand, she turned his head to face her. He was visibly confused but not opposed to the intimacy of the situation. One of his brows cocked, but the corner of his mouth turned upwards. “Yes?” he questioned, tone suggestive, “Was I not paying enough attention to you?”</p><p>She grinned, scoffing quietly before shaking her head, “No. But I don’t think you’ve understood what I’ve been saying.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“I’m asking you to use my name on official documents, Alistair. What do you think that means?”</p><p>The warrior’s face processed through several emotions: confusion, realisation, happiness, and pure excitement. Finally, he broke into the most radiant smile Eda had ever seen. “You’re asking me to marry you?” The smile on her face broadened, and she nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She cupped his head in both hands as he twisted in the chair and brought one hand up to rest on her waist, the other still pinned against the chairback.</p><p>When the pair pulled away, Alistair flashed her a mischievous grin, “So, you aren’t going to get down on one knee?”</p><p>She quirked a brow, “Would you like me to?”</p><p>“Well, I just always assumed I would be proposed to like a proper lady.”</p><p>Eda sniggered and sunk onto her knee. She tugged a ring from her own finger and presented it to Alistair. In a slightly mocking tone, she said, “Warden Alistair, will you marry me and finally write your name on that letter?” He put a finger to his lips, pretending to consider the offer before taking the ring, pressing it onto his hand, where it slid just past the first knuckle. He spread his fingers and admired the simple silver band, holding it up as if it would catch the firelight as a gemstone would.</p><p>“I think I will marry you, Eda,” he said, leaning forward in the chair until he was level with Eda as she still knelt on the floor.</p><p>Her grin dipped a bit, erring on the side of smugness, “I’m glad to hear it.” Alistair surged forward and kissed her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I know I didn't mention what happened to Zevran, Leliana, Sten, or Dog. I didn't recruit them in my original Amell playthrough (which this is based on), so they do not play a role in any of my stories about Eda. Yes, I had a no rogues playthrough; it was a nightmare. And I did the quest to get Dog, but I totally assumed we could talk to the kennel master after the battle at Ostagar because I knew nothing about the game, so I didn't complete the quest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>